


Questions

by ncfan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: The questions Ursa Wren must ask herself.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used that Mon Mothma quote on purpose. Situationally, it's very appropriate, even if Mon and Ursa have little in common.

What is the life of one member of her clan against the lives of her entire clan? What is honor and reputation against her child’s life? What is a mother’s duty to her child against the _perversion_ that her child has wrought?

These are the questions that Ursa Wren nearly hangs herself with. Just before the rope can go taut, she finds her answer, though it wraps around her neck all the same. In lawless times, difficult choices must be made. Sometimes impossible ones. When those choices wake to nightmares and crawling daytime fears, well, no choice without its price.


End file.
